


only see you in my eyes

by onelastchence



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/onelastchence
Summary: Chanyeol is Jongdae's; Jongdae's good boy, Jongdae's baby boy, Jongdae's darling, Jongdae's love. Chanyeol only ever wishes to live up to Jongdae's expectations. (Oh, but he doesn't have to, has already had Jongdae's heart in his soft, gentle hands, from the very beginning.)





	only see you in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> in my mind this takes place during travel the world on exo's ladder s2 ~~because of cbxs' stupid big rooms with their stupid big beds~~ , but honestly it could be anywhere. 
> 
> title taken from imfact's [only u](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkcd8Mjl4Tc).

Chanyeol, Jongdae thinks, looks unfairly gorgeous on his knees.

 

There’s something about the way Chanyeol, with the long, beautiful line of his body, waits so patiently for Jongdae’s command. Chanyeol, who could deadlift Jongdae, pick him up and pin him against the wall, fuck into him _just so_ , the way he knew Jongdae liked it, _loved_ it, _that_ Chanyeol, sitting back on his heels, eyes peering almost shyly up at him.

 

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol murmurs, a prayer on his lips, like Jongdae is a god and Chanyeol a mere worshipper. It should sound wrong, but it sounds _perfect_ falling from Chanyeol’s lips, Chanyeol _made_ to kneel at Jongdae’s feet. Jongdae rewards him, one hand on his cheek, and Chanyeol nuzzles into it, ever obedient, ever desperate for affection.

 

Perhaps it’s one of the reasons Jongdae adores Chanyeol so. Loves the way he submits, falls into Jongdae’s charms and wiles, tumbles ever so gracefully into Jongdae’s arms.

 

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae says, and it shouldn’t be praise, but _oh_ , it _is_ , for Chanyeol, who shudders, minutely, and Jongdae wants to _reward_ him, but holds himself back, knows it’s not time for it yet, knows Chanyeol likes being made to _work_ for it. “Undress me.”

 

Chanyeol reaches forward, then, nimble fingers pulling Jongdae’s pyjama pants down and _off_. There’s a moment’s pause, then Chanyeol’s leaning forward, so, _so_ obedient for Jongdae, taking him into his mouth.

 

Jongdae’s sigh is a satisfied one, and he threads his fingers into Chanyeol’s hair. It’s a little rough from all the dye jobs, but he loves it nonetheless, loves it like he loves all of Chanyeol, his beautiful, _perfect_ Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol’s good, a terribly good boy - _always_ , Jongdae can hear his deep, _deep_ voice rasping, his eyes wet, looking up at Jongdae, _always good for you, Jongdae_ \- and the way he takes Jongdae into his mouth, relaxes his throat, and _sucks_ has Jongdae hissing, hand tightening in Chanyeol’s hair.

 

“So good, Chanyeol,” Jongdae mutters under his breath. “So good for me, aren’t you? My good, _darling_ boy.”

 

The whimper that escapes from Chanyeol’s mouth is nothing short of perfection, makes Jongdae want to keep, keep, _keep_ telling him how good he is, how absolutely wonderful, how _gorgeous_ he looks for him.

 

“Baby boy,” Jongdae says. “My precious Chanyeol, always so good for me.” Chanyeol moans around him, desperately tries to take his cock deeper into mouth. Jongdae sighs again, lets Chanyeol know how _well_ he’s doing, how much Jongdae enjoys this. “You like this? Like my cock?”

 

Chanyeol pulls off for a mere moment, licking his lips - his dry lips, Jongdae always tells him not to do that, to apply lip balm so his lips don’t crack - and looking up at Jongdae, like Jongdae is the sun and he’s not worthy. He _is_ , though, he’s _more_ than worthy, is beautiful, gorgeous, _perfect_ for Jongdae, always, _always_. “Yes,” He answers, voice a little hoarse, and Jongdae _shudders_ , knowing it was him who made Chanyeol sound like that, _his_ cock down Chanyeol’s throat, no one else’s because Chanyeol only submitted to _him_ , because Chanyeol was _his_ , no one else’s. “Love your cock down my throat, Jongdae, love pleasing you.”

 

He doesn’t say anything else, doesn’t give Jongdae a second of reprieve, puts his mouth back on Jongdae’s cock, relaxes his throat, takes Jongdae as far, _far_ down as he can go. Jongdae makes a strangled noise, hips bucking up unintentionally, but oh, he _knows_ Chanyeol can take it, _enjoys_ it, even, when he chokes on Jongdae’s cock.

 

“Darling boy,” Jongdae praises, head thrown back, relishing the way Chanyeol moans around him, again. “Chanyeol, _darling_ , won’t you touch yourself? Touch yourself for me, darling, let yourself feel good, as good as you’re making me feel.”

 

He can hear Chanyeol shifting, clothes rustling, and when he opens his eyes, Chanyeol’s got his sweatpants shoved to his knees, one hand wrapped around his own cock. Jongdae almost salivates, knows how fucking _wonderful_ that cock feels inside him, fucking him until he’s _begging_ for it, until Chanyeol is pleading, pleading for Jongdae to come, to come around Chanyeol, on his cock, to please, _please show Chanyeol how well he’s done, how well he’s pleased Jongdae_.

 

Jongdae knows he won’t last long, hardly ever does when Chanyeol is so _willing_ for him. It’s what takes him apart, Chanyeol’s submission, more so than anything else, makes him _weak_ for Chanyeol, with his large hands and big eyes and _enormous_ heart, all that love for Jongdae, Jongdae _only_.

 

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae moans, the hand not in Chanyeol’s hair caressing his cheek, gently, ever so _gently_ , could never hurt his Chanyeol, never break such perfect, smooth skin. “Chanyeol, you’re so fucking _good_ for me, baby.”

 

Chanyeol’s only response is to let his jaw fall slack, relax his throat. He’s peeking up at Jongdae, now, his eyes wide, honest, _begging_ , and Jongdae knows, instinctively, to thrust his hips up, fuck his cock into Chanyeol’s mouth, down his throat.

 

Chanyeol gags, _chokes_ , around his cock, but it just makes Jongdae buck up faster, _harder_ , knows how much Chanyeol can take, how much he’s willing to take, knows Chanyeol and his limit better than Chanyeol himself knows. He fucks, fucks, _fucks_ , pushing his cock down Chanyeol’s throat, makes him _take_ it, until Chanyeol’s a sobbing, teary-eyed mess, hand pulling at his own pulsing cock, getting off on this, on being _gagged_ on Jongdae’s dick.

 

“Fuck,” Jongdae curses. “Fuck, Chanyeol, I’m close-”

 

Chanyeol puts his hands on Jongdae once he says that, one hand on his hip, grip bruising, then _pulls_ him to the edge. Jongdae goes with him, gasping. Chanyeol sits back down onto his heels, cheeks hollowing as he sucks even harder, hands moving to Jongdae’s ass, gripping, kneading.

 

Jongdae’s taken apart by Chanyeol’s mouth, his beautiful, _brilliant_ mouth, by the hands on his ass, the pad of one finger on his perineum. Jongdae gasps his release, both hands fisted in Chanyeol’s hair, tight enough to sting, eyes wide and watching Chanyeol, _his_ Chanyeol, swallow him down.

 

Perhaps Jongdae should’ve expected it, then, with how _willing_ Chanyeol always is, but especially so when he’s on his knees. Jongdae comes down Chanyeol’s throat, then _Chanyeol_ is coming, untouched, eyes wide and filled with tears that run down his face, just from Jongdae fucking his mouth, just from Jongdae coming down his throat. Jongdae doesn’t even have to _touch_ him, hell, Chanyeol barely touched _himself_ , but it was enough for Chanyeol to come.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jongdae says again, breathless. Chanyeol’s still sucking, almost pitifully now, at his cock, and Jongdae squirms with oversensitivity. There’s a pool of come beneath Chanyeol, his own cock twitching desperately, and Jongdae moans. “Up,” He commands. “Up, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol listens, he always _listens_ , has no care in the world but Jongdae’s demands, Jongdae’s words, and he rises so smoothly for him. Jongdae picks him up, pushes him down onto the bed, climbs up after him. He takes in Chanyeol’s figure, long, pale torso, strong arms, even stronger legs spread for him.

 

Jongdae dips his head, takes Chanyeol’s now half hard dick into his mouth, lavishes attention on it. Chanyeol keens, hips bucking, and Jongdae knows it probably hurts, having friction on his cock so quickly after coming, but Jongdae knows Chanyeol likes the pain, the tethering pleasure, and he sucks, sucks, _sucks_ Chanyeol down, the way he likes it, the way he had for Jongdae, until Chanyeol’s writhing, thrashing on the bed, until Chanyeol’s coming, again, into Jongdae’s mouth, this time.

 

Chanyeol melts, boneless, into the sheets, and Jongdae leans up, kisses him. They taste of each other, and it should be gross but it’s fucking _perfect_ , perfect like Chanyeol is, his beautiful, gorgeous boy.

 

“Chanyeol,” He sighs, scooting closer. Chanyeol wraps one long arm around him, tugging him higher up until his head is on the pillows, legs tangled with Chanyeol’s own. “My good boy,” Jongdae praises again, sees how Chanyeol preens, back arching and smile bright, melts for his precious, _precious_ boy.

 

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol murmurs in return, and his voice is _wrecked_ , making Jongdae shiver, knowing he did that to Chanyeol, knowing how much Chanyeol had _loved_ it, being wrecked by Jongdae, on his cock. “My Jongdae.”

 

“Yes,” Jongdae agrees. “Your Jongdae. My Chanyeol. My precious, beautiful Chanyeol.”

 

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol nuzzles into Jongdae’s neck, an overgrown puppy, ever affectionate. “Your Chanyeol?”

 

“Mine,” Jongdae repeats. “All mine, Chanyeol. Pretty, gorgeous Chanyeol, love of my life.”

 

Chanyeol makes a happy noise in the back of his throat, pulls Jongdae closer, kisses his cheek, his nose, his lips, when Jongdae turns to face him. “The only love of your life?” He asks, despite already knowing the answer.

 

Jongdae laughs, anyways, relents, gives in to Chanyeol, always does for his good, _good_ boy. “The one and only,” He promises, seals it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> there's that one part in [this video](https://twitter.com/EXO2018subs/status/1097308691932491776) where jongdae is in an obnoxiously purple sheet mask & chanyeol is lazing on the bed behind him. this was supposed to be, originally, some kind of disgusting domestic scene, but alas.
> 
> kudos & comments are always appreciated! thank you for reading, if you made it this far! [come be friends with me!](https://twitter.com/onelastchence)


End file.
